Destiny
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: He ran into her on the beach, knocking her into the sand. Later on, they were each others' blind date. Will they hate each other? Or will they find out that their love is destiny? Smitchie


**a/n: Hey! So as I write this note, I really have no clue what this one shot is about! Haha, so ENJOY! (Mitchie's POV) (!)Dedicate this to **_**reallyJavannah, **_**who added me to her favorite authors list recently! And also to **_**mydaydream**_** because I never reply to her on twitter and she always reviews for me! LOVE YOU! Forgive me?**

DESTINY

I walked along the beach, silently enjoying the sound of the soft waves. I stopped and closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the evening sun on my face. Coming to the beach had always been my favorite activity, one where I didn't need to study for an exam, one where I didn't need to get a fancy dress for a blind date because it bothered my friends that I didn't have a guy. It was simply a walk on the beach that made time seem to stop and give me the room to enjoy life.

I was broken out of my thoughts as a voice screamed "Watch out!" and a body crashed into mine, sending me face first into the sand.

I got up, wiping the sand off my face and spitting out the rest that had entered my mouth. Good thing my eyes had been closed. "What the hell is your problem?" I was well aware that I was shrieking, causing people to come over and watch.

"Sorry." I looked up at the man who had knocked into me and my breath caught in my throat. His hair was a dark raven and was curled from being wet. His dark brown eyes were gazing at me confusedly and I realized that I was staring.

"You almost made me unconscious and all you say is 'sorry'?" I lowered my voice so I wasn't shrieking anymore and mostly everyone went back to their business, except one other guy.

"Hey, in my defense, you were standing there asleep on your feet, and Nate told you to watch out." He pointed to the short curly haired guy behind him, making me assume that they were brothers.

I sighed and pulled my blanket closer around me. "Whatever. Just don't knock over anyone else, okay?" I started to continue walking until I felt a hand gripping my elbow.

"Wait, are you sure you're alright?"

I turned around and saw that his eyes matched his concerned voice. "I'm fine. A short shower is all that I need and I am pretty sure you can't help me with that." I smirked as he blushed. "Now can you let me go?"

He blushed further as he dropped his hand from my arm. I raised my eyebrows, turned around and walked on until I reached my house.

…..

As I came in, Caitlyn ran over to me and started squealing. "Mitchie, guess what?"

"What?" I loved Caitlyn, but sometimes living with her was a pain, especially when I had a bad day.

"I got a date with this guy today and he wants you to come along to meet his brother!"

I gave her a look. "Why is it that you always seem more excited for me than me?"

"But I was talking to him and it seems like you and his brother would get along great! You both like writing music, you both study a lot, and you both love spending time at the beach!"

I pursed my lips. That did seem like a good match for me. "Sure, Cait. When is it?"

"Well, he said whenever I called him."

"How about this: I take a shower and get ready, then you can call him and see if he and his brother are available tonight?"

"Awesome."

…

About an hour later, Caitlyn and I were wearing our small cocktail dresses and waiting patiently on the couch. Caitlyn jumped up as the doorbell rang and I heard some shuffling. I got up as I heard her say, "Hi, Nate! And you must be…"

"Shane."

As neared closer to the door, I prayed to God that this was just a joke. That voice sounded too familiar for comfort and I remembered that the guy who had knocked me over had a brother named Nate. Crap.

My eyes widened as I realized that it was indeed the guy from the beach and his brother so I decided to just walk over and get this over with.

"Hey." I have to admit that his shocked face was quite hysterical, but I kept serious and introduced myself. "I'm Mitchie."

He shook my hand with his confused face. "I'm Shane. Pleased to meet you."

Caitlyn smiled at us and Nate wore the same confused look as his brother. He quickly smiled along with Caity. "So, Caitlyn and I will take my car and the both of you can take Shane's. Sound good?"

"Yup."

As soon as we were in his car, I turned to Shane and smirked. "You know, sand actually doesn't taste THAT bad."

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "Beach girl?"

I gave him a look. "Yes. Small world, my best friend sets me up on a date with a guy who buried me in the sand."

"It was an accident!"

"Or…maybe you thought I was so beautiful, you just had to talk to me somehow."

He looked at me, getting the message. "You're right. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon."

"Are you just saying that because I told you to, or do you actually mean it?"

"No, I actually believe that you are a very pretty young lady."

"Young lady? How old are you? Forty?"

"Wrong. I'm twenty-eight."

"Oh."

"Something wrong with that?"

I scrunched up my nose. "You look way younger."

"Well how old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"Well you look more my age."

As he stopped at the red light, I punched his arm. "Jerk."

"No, I meant with the way you're dressed, you look like you should be married by now."

"Well then, Shane, I guess you're a part of my affair."

"Oh no, I hope we don't get caught. I don't wanna fight a big scary man."

I burst out laughing. It was weird, how I could go from hating this man to enjoying every word that comes out of his mouth.

"Mitchie?"

I looked away from the window and raised an eyebrow hearing his urgent tone of voice. "Yeah?"

"I forgot to ask Nate what restaurant to go to…"

"I'll call Caity and ask, hold on."

"Wait!" As I glared at him, he shrugged, saying, "Why don't we just go to the beach instead?"

"Why? So you can bury me and my expensive dress into the sand?"

"No! Maybe just to walk around the shore. I mean, come on, all Nate is gonna talk about is his future, and trust me, you will be ready to stab yourself with a knife halfway through the tale."

"Fine. But can we at least pick up some food? I'm starving."

"Fine by me. McDonald's here we come!"

…

After eating, I took my shoes off and we started walking down the beach. In all honesty, I had always enjoyed the idea of having a date on the beach.

"Me too. The beach can take stress away like no restaurant can."

I looked at him and blushed. "Did I say that aloud?"

"Yeah. Or maybe I can just read your mind."

"Ha, I doubt it."

I smiled as he took my hand and we continued walking in silence. He stopped and faced me. "It was an accident, I'm really sorry."

I laughed. "I was just overreacting. I have grown up on the beach, do you really think that bothered me?"

"No." He laughed along with me, his eyes sparkling. He looked down tracing something in the sand with his foot. "Talking to you, I realize that…I can be myself with you. I don't have to be an ultra hot surfer dude. I can just be…Shane."

"Same."

"People think you're a surfer dude?"

"No!" I burst into giggles and blushed as I realized he was gazing at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He blushed and looked down again. "I don't know…you're just…unique, beautiful."

I smiled. "Well you're not that bad yourself. Humorous, charming, handsome."

As we inched closer to each other, we kept complimenting the other.

"Your eyes sparkle."

"Your hair shows your personality."

"Well yours sparkles underneath the moonlight."

"Hm, well, I like you."

"I like you more."

"How much?"

"This much."

That's when he kissed me. I was expecting it, but I still jumped a bit when I felt the spark that was there. I deepened it, running my hands through his hair, and he tightened his grip on my waist. Surprisingly, I wasn't uncomfortable, I felt safe, secure.

He lifted me up and set me down next to him, ending the kiss.

"Look down," he whispered softly.

I bit my lip and did as he requested. My heart fluttered as I realized what he had been doing with his foot while we talked.

3 Shane + Mitchie

3 Be mine?

I looked back up at him and kissed his lips softly.

"Yes."

…

Shane had driven me home and as soon as I walked inside, Caitlyn immediately pounced on me.

"Where were you? Nate and I were worried sick!"

I laughed. "Whoa, Caity, I think it's a little too early to play 'worried sick mother'."

She glared at me. "Really, Mitchie, where were you guys?"

"We went to the beach." I shrugged.

"And you couldn't call me, why?"

"We were busy."

"Doing what?"

"Well…we ate McDonald's, talked a little bit, and then he kissed me."

"Please tell me you had a mint after you ate."

"Caitlyn! I tell you that I actually kissed a guy you set me up with and that is all you say?"

"Actually, I am surprised, especially after what Nate told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"Shane ran you over like a deer on the beach."

"True. But we talked about it and it's fine. In fact…we might even be…an item."

"Shut up."

"I'm not lying. He asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Caitlyn hugged me and started bouncing all over the place. "Ah! I'm just so happy! Mitchie finally has a boyfriend because of ME!"

I laughed as her voice went high. "So, aren't you going to tell me about you and Nate?"

"Not much to tell. But I have to fess up. Nate and I have been dating for a while."

"Really? How long?"

"One month." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I didn't say anything."

I hugged her. "Hey, I got a boyfriend out of it, so I'm okay." Yawning, I picked up my bag and shoes. "Going to bed. Night!"

"Night, Mrs. Gray!"

"Shut up."

…

A year later, I was sitting on the beach, reading peacefully. Out of nowhere, sand flew into my lap and I already knew who did it.

"Hi, Shane." I looked up and smiled at my boyfriend, whose hair was soaking wet along with the rest of his body. I frowned when I noticed his nervous expression. "What is it?"

He knelt down next to my chair and said softly, "Aren't you going to get that sand off your lap?"

I raised my eyebrow and started brushing the sand off my body until I noticed something that definitely was not sand. I picked it up and my eyes started watering. "Shane…"

"Mitchie, my life instantly changed one year ago when I sent you flying into the sand. Later that day, I knew that God wanted us to be together when we were each others' blind dates. I fell in love with you immediately. I love you, Mitchie Torres, and I want to always be there for you. Will you please marry me?"

The tears were cascading down my face and I blubbered, "Shane, I love you too. You have made my life so much better, and I don't know what I would do without you. Of course I'll marry you!"

He was crying with me as he pulled me into a tight hug.

As he placed the sparkling ring on my finger, I knew that I would always have Shane by my side because our love was destiny.

**a/n: Awww. I LOVED writing this! It took me about two days to figure where to go with it, but I love it! Please review!**


End file.
